(AZUR LANE) The Sinking Hood and The Last Battle of Bismarck
by Shafwandito
Summary: This fanfic will tell you The Hunt and The Death of legendary Warship, KMS Bismarck and HMS Hood. It is closely and accurately (as possible) to the reality of what happen in the battle of Denmark Strait and The Last battle of Bismarck, just with the little changes. I plan it to make 2 seperate story. one for Hood and one for Bismarck. but nah, let just combine it. Enjoy the story!
1. Authors Note

**ATTENTION! This is Azur Lane fanfic. But this fanfic is different style than the game and upcoming anime (possibly).**

 **I am using the "Personification" of the ship. Which mean The ship still exist, and the girls is the ship itself. They're basically have 1 soul with the ship but different body. I am using this because it seems like more easier to tell with this kind of style.**

 **This story may a bit dark and less humour than the game and anime/manga itself.**

 **This fanfic will tell you The Hunt and The Death of legendary German Warship, KMS Bismarck (And HMS Hood). It is closely and accurately (as possible) to the reality of what happen in the battle of Denmark Strait and The Last battle of Bismarck, just with the little changes.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 0: Prologue

**WARNING! English are not my mother tongue. Expect some broken grammar or spelling. Just tell me which part that is broken (if there is one) by review!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The search for Bismarck is almost over. Prince of Wales and Hood has reach the Bismarck and her escort KMS Prinz Eugen in the Denmark Strait. There are lot of mist everywhere and very though for them to see their opponent, Bismarck. In this fogging sea.

The newly built Prince of Wales, and the greatest Royal Navy icon, Hood. Has been deployed to sink the Bismarck. They both are the only one who are capable to defeat the German Almighty Battleship. Prince of Wales squint her eyes as she seeing the Bismarck in the horizon, followed by Hood eyes.

The two had finished their last—possible—tea party they ever had together few days ago in Scapa Flow. The Royal Navy are so busy after they heard the news of Bismarck leaving the north sea.

Back to the present, Wales equip her sword and Hood putting on The Union Jack flag on her shoulder. They both are prepared for the worst in the next couple of minutes. They feel the wind as they see the dark night skies full of stars for the last time before going back to the ship bridge. Waiting for an order to engage, they both ready to take out The Bismarck.


	3. Chapter 1: The Search of the Bismarck

**PLEASE READ!**

A word with this font " ***BOOM *BANG** " is a Sound Effect.

A word with this font _'hey. Baby.'_ is thought or talking inside the mind

 **WARNING! English are not my mother tongue. Expect some broken grammar or spelling. Just tell me which part that is broken (if there is one) and try to help me correct it by review!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Search of the Bismarck**

 **May 23rd 1940**

Couple days ago, The Royal Navy have been searching Bismarck for almost a week after they found out from the Swedish Cruiser "HSwMS _(Her/His Swedish Majesty Ship)_ Götland" spot out Bismarck and her convoy going toward to the North Sea.

Many was in chaos in the headquarter of the Royal Navy after they found out the Nazi has been release the most biggest and strongest ship in the entire world passing the Baltic Sea. The Admiralty quickly order a search and destroy in the North Sea and the Denmark Strait to all ship available.

They split the Home Fleet in Scapa Flow to be stationed at Southern Iceland to intercept Bismarck and her Escort's if they able to pass the North Sea. There are major report of where she was spotted, in Norwegian Sea. They send a bombing raid toward Bismarck last location, but there are no giving rewards. She was nowhere seen in that area after the bombing raid happen.

The Bismarck and her company ship, Prinz Eugen was heading into Atlantic Ocean to Hit-and-Run mission of British merchant ship in the Atlantic.

Every night, The Bismarck and Prinz Eugen is closing toward the Atlantic, with the help of the thick fog in the sea to cover and hiding from HMS cruisers patrol. It made them able to be stealthy and able to out manuever the Royal Navy from their radar.

And then, a miracle they have been waiting for just happen. one of the Twin Sister cruiser, Suffolk. who was patrolling the Denmark strait has found the Bismarck and Prinz Eugen in the area. Suffolk sees 2 shadow of ships in the Denmark Strait covered with thick fogs. She thought it was one of the HMS, but as the ship get more closer and the view gets better, the flag of the ship shows German Cross. Not just the usual KMS, it was KMS Bismarck and Prinz Eugen. Which was no match for her neither her sister who is still unaware of it.

Suffolk eyes widened by the sight of the enormous ship equipped with 15-inch guns both sides in the range. quickly she raise the alarm to warn other crews and turning the ship to get far away from it. But it seems too late as the ship was in the sight of the Bismarck. The pink hair can only waiting for the shells to fly by.

* * *

 **Bismarck POV**

Bismarck was walking around the deck to see the surrounding foggy area, trying to spot a ship in the sea. then she felt something in her radar. She goes back to the ship bridge and grab a binoculars before seeing at the outside windows "Seems like we found one of the HMS." said Bismarck to the telephone as she watches the lone ship trying to speed away like an animal prey from the lion.

Meanwhile the other callers are smiling slyly as she heard the information "Interesting. Should we shoot it down?" Prinz let her tongue out around her lips like a hungry beast as she watching soon-to-be her prey in the distance.

The tall woman thinking about the plan she have been given from her boss before made up her mind. "Nein. We must stay as low as possible" she replied in the other side of the telephone to Prinz. A sigh of defeat can be heard from Prinz Eugen after the disappointing from the lack of action going on and make a bored face, "kein Spaß." it was truly not a fun thing as she see her prey getting away, but either way she must following her order for the sake of her (Bismarck) safety and reaching the objective mission.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The wind grow colder while the pink hair just waiting in the deck of the ship for the shells to hit her, a minute pass by but no shells were fired. With that in mind, soon she able to get cover by the fogs in the area. But seeing the chance she have, She shot a newly built sensor array toward the sky to keep tracking the Bismarck that the Royal Navy have been looking for. She tell her twin sister and the rest of the fleets with cryptic message about the current location of the Bismarck. The message spreading fast into the headquarter of the royal navy.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

HMS Norfolk got the message and her boss ordered full speed ahead toward the Bismarck. As she goes there with full speed with minimum visibility from the thick fogs in the area. They see a big shadow is getting closer and closer in the fogs.

Norfolk have a feeling this is not her sister ship because the shadow is too big. As they get closer and the fog reducing, Norfolk realised she almost heading straight into the Bismarck."Stop!" Norfolk scream are so loud in the deck that the below deck can heard her clearly. the ship drop the anchor for a full-stop right near the enormous Bismarck. Norfolk run to the navigation room and turn the steering with sharp 180 turnaround before deploying the smokescreen and raising her anchor as she goes full speed again to get away from the ship they can't be beaten.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Something is getting closer to us sir!" says one of the crew in the Bismarck "Oh, Who's this?" replied Bismarck as she seeing the radar. She see a green dot is getting closer to her. It must be one of the cruisers from the Royal Navy, as if Bismarck predictions were right from the approaching dot in her radar. She turn her turrets and 15-inch of guns toward the incoming area, She wait as she begin to see the ship shadow getting toward to her. After a minute, she see the bow of the ship in the distance, the view is getting clearer and it shows one of the Royal Navy ship sudden stopping and quickly try to turning around.

Bismarck see it as an opportunity and she order a volley into the lone cruiser behind the smokescreen. "Your not getting away." Says her as she heard a scream "Open Fire!" from her boss before she fire with the front gun toward the lone cruiser.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The red hood girl hopelessly beg for it to miss after she heard an artillery sound. She pray for a miracle to happen while covering her head tightly with her red hood. then she heard a huge splash right behind her, her heart beat a skip from the sound. She take a look at it, and she see the splash of a water from the shell just fell 10 meters right behind her. And then she heard another fire and followed by a splash.

The miracle show up again as the shell land 45 meters from her, and the shell skip like a rock and jump right above the ship, making her head duck low as a reflex. "That was.. too close.." as she feel her heartbeat jumping really fast.

Bismarck doesn't fire another shell as the admiral in her ship felt a waste of ammunition and order to hold fire. "Maybe next time." she turn around as she goes back toward her office below the deck, try to napping in the meantime.

Norfolk able to escape without any damage or scrap and rejoin her twin sister Suffolk who was following the Bismarck from behind. The telephone ring in her office and one of the crew gave it to Norfolk "Norfolk, Are you alright? Do you have any damage? I've seen you that you've clashed with the Bismarck!" said her super worried sister in the telephone.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine.. Fortunately no one hurt and the ship is still unscathed." Her answer make the pink haired sigh of relief, the cowgirl nod back to her confidence self "Alright! Should we follow them?" Suffolk asked her twin with her usual bright tone in the call. Norfolk nod in the other side "mm. I'm still having enough fuel to follow them for 1 more day" as she agreed to tracking down the Bismarck together.

The Twin cruiser soon following the Bismarck and Prinz Eugen with more safer and wiser distance with the help of Suffolk newly upgraded Radar Signal. Meanwhile they keep informing the location to the rest of the fleets in Denmark Straits (Iceland).

* * *

 **Author Note: Yes, Suffolk and Norfolk are not exact same class, because Norfolk are Norfolk-class and Suffolk are County-class. but they are mostly called Twin Cruiser by people. Don't ask why, I just try to gather much information from internet.**

 **And another thing. Ships in close range target in this scenario is around 12 - 30 km range. Don't think that they are so close like 1 km. Because normally, in that range the ship will clash and ramming each other which is not what the modern warship does (most of times).**


	4. Chapter 2: The Preparation

**WARNING! English are not my mother tongue. Expect some broken grammar or spelling. Just tell me which part that is broken (if there is one) and try to help me correct it by review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Preparation**

 **May 21st, 1940.**

there was a battlecruiser and a battleship docking in the most northern point of Scotland port. In the wood cabin, there was a long blond haired elegant woman, Personification of HMS Hood, or simply Hood. was sitting in a warm room with warm long clothes with grey colour, she sip a warm tea in her hand carefully.

Then there was her younger cousin, Prince of Wales beside her in the same table as her, drinking warm tea with dark brown winter cloth. The table are simple yet fancy enough with the top of tower cakes and a light candle for warm. The two women are having a tea time together in Scapa Flow, but the cold weather make them keep wearing a thick winter cloth inside nonetheless. the two warship having conversation about the other HMS ship personality and history with small laugh can be heard in the room. Wales gazing her eyes toward the window, showing the icy ports below them and the freezing sea with the cold weather.

Soon Hood followed her gaze and look out at the window with eyes starting glittering from the reflection, She started to think about the good times where she could have tea time with other Royal Navy ships. The peace time when not much for them to be worried about death and fights, the time where they can have fun time in the Royal garden as much as they want to.

Hood looking at the beautiful stars scattering in the skies and hoping for another peaceful time in the world "Someday, Once it's all over, let's go have a tea party with everyone. Alright?" Hood say it toward the woman beside her as she keeping her gaze. Her voice make the short blonde take a glance of her side face, Hood blue eyes that look like an ocean are showing sign of praying inside it. Hoping for something to be better for the future.

She remember everything Hood taught her, after all. She is the role model for the Royal Navy. Most everyone called her as "Big Sister Hood" even though they are not related _(different class)_. She still worried about 'Big Sister' current condition as she grew older. Seeing the possibilities of weakening armour and lack of understanding technology she had. Wales hope their big sister can be still with them and celebrating after the war over.

Hood eyes change direction to her right to hear Wales answer. Her eyes contact make Wales back to the present with a small cough and giving a small nod as an agreement "Right. Let's invite our allies too" Wales smiling happily to her face as they both look each other eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hood check out her hand watch. It was 11 PM and it should be resting time. But no one able to rest in the Royal Navy after they've got the huge news. Especially for the ship themselves. Fortunately they can stay up 3 times more longer than average human as long as they have fuels when in sea.

 ***Knock *Knock** Someone knocking the cabin door, "let me get it" Wales get up first from her seat before Hood can react to the sound. She open the door and can feel the sudden breeze got inside of the cabin before see the person standing in front of the door, "Ah, Yes?" a newly recruits quick salute and give an envelope to her "The Interception Fleet will be set sail very soon. You two will get summon under the Vice Admiral-Lancelot Holland." said by the recruits before he gives a salute again to her and Wales saluting back "Thank you" The recruit leave and she close the door.

Hood put her mouth in the cup before tasting the tea "So, do they found her?" her eyes look toward at the brown coat girl who are trying to open the envelope.

She pull out a paper inside it before reading the letters. Hood waiting for the answer in the envelope, "Not yet, but they ordered us to be sailing into the Denmark Strait for an interception" she read out loud to her 'older sister' across the room.

Hood grab the teapot and refilling her cup "Well then, Shall we quickly finishing our tea then?" Hood took a huge last sip from her teacup and picking up the empty plates from the cakes as she start cleaning the table, Wales put the paper back to the envelope "I will help you." They both quickly cleaning their tea time before going to the dockyard where their "ship" docked.

The two women grab the stuff they needed in the cabin and left the wooden cabin to meet their newly appointed Vice Admiral. At Midnight, they lift the anchor and left the port for the Southern Iceland sea, preparing to intercepting the Bismarck.

* * *

 **May 23rd. 21:00PM, GMT 4+**

Hood, Wales, and the rest of the squadron are set to patrol and intercept the Bismarck in south of Iceland for 2 days now. But still no sign of the Bismarck. Hood hear a signal sending to her and receive a radio message from Suffolk that the Bismarck has been located at the Denmark Strait. They quickly turn around toward south west of the Denmark Strait with a full-speed. With the current speed of the two ships, the rest of the destroyer in the squadron can't catch up with them, creating a result that they are left alone to try and take down the Bismarck.

Suffolk and Norfolk keep shadowing the Bismarck tail from far away. But not much too long after they starting lose contact of the Bismarck at midnight. Making the two forced to be wider position to regain contact.

Meanwhile Hood try to radio massage Suffolk many times, "Hood to Suffolk, Hood to Suffolk, Can you hear me?" there was no answer from the pink haired. Hood sigh as she starting to give up from trying to communicate and forcing herself with Prince of Wales to go blind ahead of them toward the Denmark Strait where they can unintentionally meet up their target with close range.

* * *

 **May 24th 03:00 AM, GMT 4+**

Suffolk cut her radio communication for radio silence to prevent enemy from hearing and revealing her position. she tries to look at the surrounding area in the tower. then she sense a ship presence in her "radar". _This might be it!_ Suffolk quickly climb down and run to the ship bridge to inform her boss (Captain) to see the radar "Boss!" she scream as she slam the door. They've finally found the Bismarck again after a 1 or 2 hours of no contacts. She quickly radio message Hood to give the newly information she just found.

Meanwhile the two British battleship was heading Southwest, in a slow approach, because they don't know where the current location of German Warship are and reducing the chance of meeting each other surprisingly. Hood radio receive a cryptic massage from Suffolk again, it translated that they have contact the Bismarck again. Revealing the Germans ships location not far away from them while the 2 British ships are in the same track, Paralelled each other.

* * *

 **05:35 AM**

As they paralelling with the Germans Ship, Wales found a spot of smoke in the horizon. The woman take a look with the binoculars, and there she is, she has found her enemy. The Bismarck. And her friend, Prinz Eugen. Sailing in the horizon.

Wales quickly call her partner "Hood! We spot the Bismarck and Prinz Eugen!" shout Wales in the telephone. Hood grab a binocular beside her and see the outside window of the bridge, an enormous ship was sailing toward the same way as them. Hood quickly raise the alarm for the crew to be prepare.

She then radio message King George V informing about their approach near the Bismarck In the other side meanwhile King George was sailing toward them. The cryptic message reach to the dark blond and she read it. _Hood and Wale_ s _have spotted Bismarck!_ George spread it across the rest of the squadron and her Captain.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile in the other side, Hood and her Vice Admiral was discussing whether or not they should shadow the Bismarck and Prinz Eugen until King George V and the rest of her squadron arrive or go directly attack Bismarck with Prince of Wales.

She cross her hands under her armpit as she think for a better plan, "Sir, I recommend we should've wait for the Home Fleet to arrive. We don't want to take a risk of not knowing the power of Bismarck we have right now." she hesitate before continuing "And I'm.. the ship deck armour has not been upgraded yet, there's big possibilities that we will have a fatal damage from her if we get shotted." knowing she's fully aware that her armour are old and need an upgrade to fight against the Bismarck.

The Vice Admiral was thinking from her suggestion, he see his watch clock. He glance to Hood again before opening his mouth "If we shadow them, they could've reach the Atlantic before Home Fleet _(King George V and Victorious + Squadron)_ arrive." he scratch his head while releasing his tired sigh.

Hood knows that if the Vice Admiral give an order to her and Prince of Wales, she can't stop it and must do it under her captains order. "If... The other plan is what you think for the best... Then I can't stop you sir." Hood said while holding her worried feeling and glancing at the table. grasping the Union Jack flag at the top of the table. The Vice Admiral rise up from his seat, passing her and goes to the door, he stop at the track of the door frame "I will discuss it with your captain first. After all, he is the one who can order you around." he walk outside and close the door. Leaving Hood alone with her Union Jack _'I hope whatever happen, we can still survive from this.'_

Hood took a breathe before calming and refreshing her mind. Try to focus on whatever happen next. She grab her Union Jack and put it on her shoulder. Smiling confidently to make sure she spread high spirit across her crews. She is ready, to take on the Bismarck.

She open the door and took a step outside from the office, a sudden shiver showing in her spine. Making her surprised, _That was quick.._ Hood felt it, it was telling her that the Captain give an order to approach head on to the enemies. _Wales, Prepare yourself._ As she look the other ship right across her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other ship, Prince of Wales, looking out the window, seeing the skies still dark with snowflake still falling from the sky and her warm breathe turn into a cloud. Then she heard her captain calling her name. He said that the Vice Admiral Lancelot Holland who was riding in Hood ship ordered an attack toward the Bismarck. The blond woman have an uneasy feeling about the plan.

Suddenly her doubt minds quickly erased from her thought after her captain said in very clear tone "We will approach the Bismarck with Hood, Prepare yourself. Wales" it was an order from him. The blonde haired remove any fear inside her mind. _So this is what it felt_ Wales feeling her whole body move in its own without hesitation. The power of Order of a captain are really changing her mindset. _'_ _Attack and Destroy the Bismarck.'_ She thinks as she walk out from the bridge room.

She walks outside at fast pace to get to her office and quickly grabbing her sword. She walk past the mirror, but then walk back to it to see herself for one last time. She put both arm in her cheeks and pinching it before soft slap "Focus. Defeat Bismarck and Prinz Eugen if possible. Once the war is over, we will celebrate it with millions of peoples across the globe." she said it to herself in the mirror before walks back to the ship bridge.

Her Vice Admiral, order full speed toward the Bismarck without waiting for the Home Fleet help. This is going to be the very first battle for unexperience Prince of Wales. Meanwhile, her senior partner Hood, has some experience and the Royal icon of the Royal Navy, she will try to lead her into the grand battle few minutes from now. The two British ship smile as they look each other to give them confident spirit across each other as they are going toward the biggest ship in the entire world. If they are successful, the allies can keep supplying the people in the mainland. If they got defeated, the mainland and the rest of Allies will be doomed.

 **They must take down Bismarck at whatever cost.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Battle of Denmark Strait

**Chapter 3 – The Battle of the Denmark Strait (part 1)**

Minutes goes by in the cold sea of Denmark Strait between Greenland and Iceland. Hood and Wales are closing in to Bismarck and Prinz Eugen. In very early morning of the dark sky, The Four ship is now at fire range. Seconds passed like half an hour. None of them fired any shell or bullet.

Bismarck see Hood and King George V—She thought—outside of the window. Her Captain and her Admiral didn't order any attack. The Captain did order to prepare fire if the enemy fire. _This is going to be an interesting battle in history book_ thought Bismarck as she watch her outside window.

Meanwhile, Hood was speeding right toward Bismarck to close the range of her line of fire. She target her guns on the enemy front ship, which is Bismarck, while waiting for the confirmation an order. The captain see his Vice Admiral waiting for sign. The Vice Admiral shout "Fire!" Hood quickly pull the trigger and fire the first salvo to the Bismarck hull.

In the other ship beside Hood, Wales was watching the two ships in the distance. She realise that Hood was aiming at the wrong ship. Instead of aiming toward Bismarck, Hood aim at Prinz Eugen in the front. _'Oh no, Hood!'_ Wales grab the telephone and try to call Hood quickly as soon as possible before- ***BAHM** The sound of the main turret from Hood ship were fired. It was too late.

Back to Hood, The Vice Admiral noticed the wrong target from Hood mistake, but it was too late. In the next seconds they hear a sound of volley from Wales guns. Now they wait for the shells to hit.. they wait for 50 seconds until the shells landed around 1 km short from the target. Not only they chose the wrong target. They are missing the shots. The captain of Prince of Wales shake his head in defeat.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

While Hood targeting at the wrong enemy, Wales quickly open fire to the Bismarck with a volley. The captain count the seconds before the shell hit... then they both missed. Now that's not the only bad thing for Wales. The second bad thing is her front heavy guns are now jammed and need to be fixed. She only can use the side guns for now, which mean only 9 turret guns left that still available.

"Sir, the forward gun are jammed. The suspension in the barrel need to be fixed again." said Wales to her boss. The captain just slam his fist into the table and clenching his teeth under his lips, releasing his tense stress he had been hold after the very first sight of the Bismarck.

Wales felt her boss frustration. After all, many of the recruits are still new and lack of experience. Hell the ships itself still not 100% ready, many of the civilian mechanics still trying to fix the forward gun before the fight even begin. The result of releasing Wales early is showing off right now in the middle of the fight. "Keep firing." says by her captain. She left the room and continue fire toward Bismarck with her Concentration Fire.

XOXOXOXOXOX

After the third salvo, the Vice Admiral notice something different from the target. He take a closer look with binoculars and realising that they are actually targeting the wrong ship. Hood got notified from her Captain and notice the different ships in the distance, she was surprise of how wrong she was after she tried to shoot down "Supposedly-Bismarck" but instead, it was Prinz Eugen all a long.

Hood look at her boss and Vice Admiral, they both sighed "I-I am so sorry! My eyes are not that good and can't see the difference between Bismarck and Prinz Eugen.. in this foggy weather." The blond girl realised her mistake and quickly bowing apologizing, trying to ask forgiveness from her boss. "No, it's alright. It's not your fault. We didn't notice the difference by the silhouette" said by Vice Admiral himself as he try to make Hood stand up again.

Then, Wales and Hood heard a gunshot from the enemy side. It was from Prinz Eugen. She finally replied the shots from the British ships. She was targeting Hood salvo after salvo. No shell so far have hit by both sides straight 5 minutes into the battle.

Wales keep firing each minutes. After the sixth salvo, she finally hit the target. It make the crew and Vice Admiral glad that some shot finally land. But the damage was not heavy as they expected. ' _This giant girl.. Her armour are so thick.. her Guns are twice as large than mine.. How can I defeat it?'_ Think Wales in her mind as she see the shots landed on the hull and deck of the enormous German battleship.

After a few salvo's from Hood side, Prinz Eugen was shooting back toward Hood few times. Hood, who was busy at trying to aim and hit the enemy, Mostly Bismarck, see few shells flying directly toward at her ship now. She brace for impact. and as soon as she did, She felt a punch in her centre chest. The enemy shell has landed on Hood weakest point, her front deck. She felt from the force and coughing. She see the deck few meters across her, flames are everywhere and spreading in the front deck.

Hood try to stand up and try to save many crew as she can while starting to cough a blood from the damage she had taken from the front shell. She heard a lot of screaming from the deck. She even see one of the crew are in fire, it was like a hell. _This is bad.. the fire is so big..._ she coughed a lot from the smoke and the injury. As she evacuate the crew from surface of the deck, she look under the deck where there still many crew left in there, Screaming for help.

Her emotion is crawling into her as she heard the scream of the crew that she knew she can't save. Hood decide to go back to the ship bridge to grab a handkerchief for her bloody mouth and telling others to try and help the other crew members. Her captain see her going inside and walking while her hands and mouth have blood stain. He rush to her right before she fell and holding her body from hitting the floor. He offers a help for her injury and knowing fully aware she won't be fine like a normal human unless it got fixed.

Hood see her captain with squint from holding her tears getting out "The front deck has been damage pretty heavily-" She cough more from the smoke as she still breath and felt even though she was inside the ship bridge. "There still.. a lot of people under the deck.." she tried to stand up but her knee are weakening from the image she just seen. "I know Hood. We know. But we can't save them with the big flame still raging.." her captain try to comfort her by hugging her _I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.._ Hood try her best to surpress her emotion by covering her face in her captain shoulder.

* * *

Her captain give her handkerchief for her bloody mouth and her bloody hand. Hood quickly half recovered and rise up again and with full courage to see the outside front windows. The front deck was still on fire. But it make the blond woman with the Union Jack realise how far her deck armour power actually was. It was weaker than any HMS ship.

If it was the shell coming from Bismarck, she think she will felt more force in her chest.. no, her entire chest will be blown off (Not physically) from the damage. Blood will start leaking from her body too. ' _No.'_ Hood try to remove her negative idea she had in mind right now and focus on the enemy infront of her.

Knowing that her front deck still on fire and there still crew inside it, she tried her best to think about every single faces of seaman serving as her crew that died in there, _'_ _Thank you for serving as my crew.. I shall avenge your death.'_ She hold tight her Union Jack and see her both enemy with a fury eyes.

As both sides continue fire each other for few more times, Wales and Hood suddenly hear a huge sound coming from the front right side. Bismarck has just fired a salvo. And it was coming toward them.. no, it pass Wales pretty high. Which mean it's going to targeting the other ship right beside Wales. _'_ _Hood!'_ She watch the shell fly pass infront of her and starting to fell on where the icon of Royal Navy flagship, HMS Hood is.

* * *

 **Germans POV**

At the German side, a tall light blond woman see outside the window and watch the 2 british ship releasing a first shot. Bismarck see Hood and King George V releasing shots toward them. The shells landed short from their position. Bismarck are ready to fire back at any time, but her Captain and the Admiral didn't give any order to fire. Only allowed to Prinz Eugen, making her confuse at his decision.

Prinz Eugen fired back toward Hood ship. no shots were landed by both sides. The admiral order Prinz to focus on Hood than Prince of Wales since he see it as major threat.

As Prinz Eugen firing toward Hood, Bismarck got bombarded by missing shells that were landed on the sea by the two british ships. The Bismarck Captain ask permission to fire to his higher ups, but the Admiral reject it. Then after 5 minutes of exchanging shots, a shell has reach the target.

Bismarck who are watching the Captain talking to the Admiral, suddenly felt like a punch in her body. Her nose start to bleed after the shell hit her ship. Her captain see her sudden jolt and try to hold her from falling down on her back. She try to control her balance and standing up straight _Verdammt. She able to hit me._ As she try to block her running nose. "hey, are you alright Bismarck?" her captain grabbing both of her shoulders, "Ja. I'm okay. This is minor damage" she replied before accepting a handkerchief from one of the crew in the room

Prince of Wales has finally hit the Bismarck after couple of salvo. The tall woman try to see the damage of her ship, 3 shells hit her. 1 of them hit the underwater hull where the boiler room is, making it fully flooded. The total damage cause oil leak from the bow. Making her nose a running blood slightly and giving her a light bruise in the back.

The captain see Bismarck condition from the damage before he turn around to see his Admiral for last time "Asking permission to Fire!" the Admiral just silent, Not giving any words after what he just seen. The captain become impatiently frustrated and look away from his admiral "I'm not letting my ship getting shot out from under my arse, Open fire!" as Bismarck hear that, a sudden urge run into her whole body, she tip her officer hat as she placing her finger at the trigger _Hood. Prepare your last moment._ She press the trigger and send a first salvo toward the flagship of the fleet, who was the icon of Royal Navy, and the former largest battleship in the world, HMS Hood.

 **She is going to be her largest prey she will ever eat.**

* * *

 **Author Note: There is a famous quote from the Captain Lindemann, the captain leading Bismarck ship.**

 **"** **Ich lasse mir doch nicht mein Schiff unter dem Arsch wegschießen. Feuererlaubnis!" translated**

 **"I'm not letting my ship getting shot out from under my arse, Open fire!"**

 _ **Source: wikipedia and documentary**_


	6. Chapter 4: The Battle of Denmark Strait

**Chapter 4: The Battle of the Denmark Strait (part 2)**

Hood goes out from the ship bridge to see the shell heading toward her. With her brave and fury heart she gain after the first hit she taken, she look out directly to the shells that still in the skies _I shall not hit by it._ Seconds later, she then hear a splash of water beside her. No shells were hitting her. They all misses. 2 minutes later another salvo from Bismarck came. And they missed again. Everytime Bismarck shoot another salvo toward her, Hood prepare herself for everything that could go wrong. But so far they all miss.

The blond woman still gracefully unmoved as she holding her position while firing toward Bismarck (and keep missing in the process). She watch the young ship, Wales, standing in the deck outside, shouting to coordinate her crew, meanwhile fighting right beside her. All of the German shells were going toward her, while all of the British shells are going toward the Bismarck. They all equally trying to take out each other Flagship. Despite about the raining shells to Her boat, the situation make Hood a bit relieve as she won't get worried about the young ship getting shot at.

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile Wales was worrying about her 'big sister' who are being targeted by both ship. No single shell was focused on her. She was unscathed for long time now at same time her guns keep breaking up each volley, making her firepower weaken against the Bismarck. Not to mention the Vice Admiral Holland who ride on Hood ship became more and more anxious. Wales only land 4 shots. 1 shot was hit the Bismarck thick heavy hull. Making it not very effective.

Wales keep trying to coordinate her unexperience crewmates and properly giving order to their task as she fighting Bismarck in the front.

In the other side, The battle are stalemate after no landed shells hitting their target from both sides. The Vice-Admiral resting his chin on his arm while thinking about a new plan to take out the Bismarck effectively.

Hood recommend the Vice Admiral to use the rear gun that had not been used since the start of the battle, but knowing well that they will exposed the rear side of the ship making it vulnerable. The Vice Admiral quickly have an improvise idea where they will turn right when they hit the 14 km marks to use it as a shield cover. At same time try to shoot with her rear gun that she have not been used since the start of the battle.

The Vice Admiral execute the plan and making Hood goes full speed turning. While the blond woman turn her "ship" into 10 degrees to the left, Bismarck shoots another salvo. The salvo landed right into where Hood last position 10 seconds ago. Hood was trying to quickly turn the ship before the enemy shoot another one and hitting the exposed rear side.

* * *

Meanwhile in the German side, Bismarck was waiting for the shells to loaded. She see Hood exposing her side ship in short range. _Erwischt._ She fire another salvo and see her shells flying toward the Royal Navy icon who was trying to turn as fast as she could.

She smirk under her breathe as she see the last seconds before _"The Largest Battleship in The World"_ got hit by her upcoming shells "auf Wiedersehen, Freund" as she said last farewell to her enemy before tipping her officer hat and shadowing her face from the moonlight.

Wales was following Hood movement. If she turn, then she will too. As she turn to her side, she sees a lot of flash from the Bismarck guns. _Oh no.. no no no.._ She suddenly have a gut that the salvo will hit Hood directly. Wales hopelessly see the shell in the early skies. She knows it will hit Hood. And that is going to be a leave a huge scars for sure.

While Hood turning into 20 degrees to the left in the 14 km of fire range, she heard another salvo again by the Bismarck, ***BANG** 1 or 2 shells landed and hit and penetrate the ship deck, but no one felt it and only thought it was a dud despite the sound from the hit.

Except Hood. She felt something's wrong with her body. As Hood try to steer the ship, a surprise pain caught her off and it felt like an heart attack, making her body suddenly collapsed and making everyone in the bridge panic and surprise. Something is definitely wrong with her. Hood breathe heavily as she touch her heartbeat, she feeling burning like there is a flame inside it, meanwhile her captain try to see what's wrong with the ship after seeing the human version of Hood fell. Then suddenly a flame erupts in the centre of the ship deck. Hood bloods suddenly rush into her neck, filling it up and making her cough it a lot than she ever experience before. And she feels her heart pumping the blood out of the body.

The Captain try to help her as much as he can while the situation outside of the bridge are chaotic from the erupting flame. Hood knows this is a critical damage right in her heart, and it is a very bad sign for everyone in the ship.

The usual brave, elegant, beautiful, blonde woman. Suddenly turned into bloody, wounded, and very weak. Her mouth still have blood stuck in the lips as she breathe heavily while trying to fight the pain coming from her body, she try to stand up to see what happening outside of the room, but her pain make her balance off and fell to the ground. She have a flash of memories running through her mind, she see the first time when she was launched, exercise, and having a great time with the other girls. _Is this it..._ she look back to her captain

 ***BOOM** The centre of the ship explode and creating from 1 ship into 2 split part. The front ship where the bridge are still intact. But the rear of the ship is not. The front split still going forward by the momentum. The rear split sink immediately. Many bodies are throwing from the explosion in the middle of the ship.

Hood still alive. With very bad wounded as she see her clothes have blood from inside. She felt her stomach are sliced from the splitting, deep enough to make lot of blood get out but not enough to touch her organ, a lot of blood rushing out of her body. If she's normal human being, She would die instantly from the pain she got. The crew still unaware of what happened while the smoke covering the room and searching where the smoke comes from. But Hood, she knows what happened very clearly. Her mind suddenly hearing full of screaming people of her crew from falling down in the decks. Seeing lot of bodies part everywhere in the front deck. Her face turned into horror of what she just seeing in her mind as she tried to look away.

The front ship then goes 60 degrees turning into the ocean. Simple explanation, **Sinking.**

The crew line-up and jump one-by-one into the cold sea of Denmark Strait. Her Captain are nowhere to be seen in the decks. But she did remember her body felt like a string had been cutted half a minute after the splitting. _Is he.. Dead?_ She can't found his body anywhere. But it's normal to feel like a connection of a string has been cut if the Captain leave from commanding the ship.

Hood checked her body for one last time. Her wounds are still staying In her body. _If I'm not a ship, I may have died after the first collapsed._ Hood stand up by hugging a wall and try to help Vice-Admiral Holland by evacuating the crews first. After a minute, There's the last person left and he see Vice-Admiral Holland sitting in the chair, while Hood was standing right behind him.

Hood walk slowly toward him and grab the last seaman shoulder before he leaves "I hope you for the best to survive until the rescuer arrive. Tell the rest of the survivor to survive in this cold sea, to tell the tales of our journey's together...!" she stop because a sudden heart pain from the damage, as it calm down a bit Hood give him warm weak smile. She felt happy that some crew able to made it out. Now she just pray for them to survive in the sea as long as they can until the rescue arrive. The last man nod and jump from the ship.

Hood see behind her, a lonely man with his Navy officer uniform sitting in the chair. Thinking deeply about his life, his choice, and his mistakes. Everytime she walks, she hiss by feeling the pain in the stomach. She walks slowly to the poor man while adding pressure in the stomach. "Sir Holland.. Thank you for your brilliant services." Hood touch his left shoulder. Holland was still sitting there, looking at the floor with little emotions.

"Sir... I'm very grateful that you able to lead us into the very end.. leading Me and Wales into the very end.." She looking at the ground with weak emotion. She just wanted to hear the man that leading her boss for one last time.

Then she hear a word from him "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." The man was in low tone, making it barely heard from her ears. Hood sees the side of the man face who keep looking down. "If only I wait for them.. you wouldn't sink.. no one would died.. atleast not this much.." The man continue as he try to look at her standing in her feet, wounded.

"I'm sorry Hood.. I'm sorry for my incompetent.." Holland try to touch her bloody left hand. Feeling her cold temperature as the water teach into their feet. Hood travel her hand slowly and passionate in the man shoulder as she try to comfort him "Sir.. Not everyone is perfect.." she hold the sentence for a second "Even I too.." Hood know that she's outmatch by the newly modern Bismarck warship. But she tried her best to keep survive till the end of the war for the Nation and her Allies.

"I should have not push your luck so close to her." she look at the cold water rising up into her thigh. The Blonde woman fixing the Union Jack around her, she think about all experience she felt back in the day "It was my fate to sink in this battle. Sir." She said while forcing her smile hoping to make it better

he slam his thigh "It is not your fate!" Holland scream make her surprise "If only I wait for Victorious and King George, you wont be sink in this fucking cold ocean!" the man begin to curse as he more thinking about his previous judgement and plans he had.

"Agh!" the man slam his fist into the table. He didn't felt the cold water because his anger overlap his mind. "I couldn't even save half of the crew.." He remember the image of what happen after the explosion. Many crews died. Even he see some body part flying around.

Holland sigh making a smoke under his nose "I'm such a shitty commander." Hood wrapping gently and closely around his neck with her both hand, trying to comfort him. She felt the man warmth as her face contact his face skin "No one expect it will be end like this." whisper her as Holland feels her breathe in his ear. She's so close with him, every breathe of her is very clear. "If only I was stronger like others, then it may not be ended up like this." Hood close her eyes as she felt his warmth.

The Vice Admiral became silence. Hood was enjoying the last moment with her admiral. She wondered in her mind... what does it feels like to be dead as a ship? She question herself for quite a while since World War 2 begin. She then felt his hand touching her hand.

He see her face one more time "Hood.. I order you.. to be dismissed from any action.. you may now be free..." he stuttered as he felt the coldness of the sea "and thank you.. for... serving in the.. Royal navy.." he complete his words and looking at Hood with a big smile planted on her face.

"Thank you for leading me and the Royal Navy into this glory era.. Sir Holland." Hood replied back, looking down to his face and showing her most appreciation of experience to him.

As they wait for the water to consume them both (which was height of the neck), they hear a gun shot still firing. "Wales..." She see the window, and she still see a glimpse of the German warship. "If she die.. I-I deserve... to be er-erased from history... of the Royal Na-Navy.." said Holland as he keep hearing the gun fire outside. "She will survive." Hood shake her head and correcting her last sentence "She **must** survive".

Moments later, the water reach their mouth. Then, fully consuming them with the cold water. Holland tries to hold his breathe as much as he could and see Hood begun sinking faster than him. He tried to grab her hand, but her weight felt like a heavy weight than normally and starting to lose his grip.

Hood see him holding her hand, she open her mouth one last time "Thank You.. For giving me life." He release her hand after not being able to hold that much weight she just have. ' _Hood..'_ he see her eyes still open and look directly toward him as her body getting completely pulled to the deep sea, vanishing in to the dark oblivion.

 **HMS Hood was sunk in May 24th, 1941. 05:57 AM local time. In the Battle of the Denmark Strait.**

* * *

 **Wales POV**

Wales see the shell hit her sister ship deck. Seconds after, a flame erupt in the middle of the ship. The next minute, it explode into 2 part. The explosion make Wales reaction speechless and shock from the scene. Hood has been defeated. She's now only piece of metal and steel floating in the sea ticking down seconds before she sink completely. This is the first time Wales ever seen a ship death right before her eyes. And it was the most unexpected ship that sunk.

"Hood!" She run fast going toward the outside of the bridge and want to jump into the sea to save her sister, but her captain stop her in the track with very strong grip holding it. She was surprise from her captain sudden action "No, let me go!" she try to release his hand from her with the other hand she got left, "please.. I just want to save her.." She keep resisting from the captain hand but it was too strong like a glue and her strength weakening as it goes on, as her grip weakened her captain turn to speak up "There's nothing we can do.. she's already defeated. Wales." Her captain try to calm her down, _'No.. why.. why her.. why not me..?'_

She feels sudden rush of emotion running into her eyes. She can't look anymore longer as her sister pieces start to sink. She rush toward the captain body and rest her face in his chest. "Hood.." she give a low sob sound that only can her Captain hear it as she cover her whole face. Her eyes starting to tear up in the captain chest, making his clothes a bit wet.

She start to whisper "Why am I... so weak... captain?" Wales thinking about her strength, her captain begun to wrap her body into a comfort position "Your not weak, Wales." the blonde replied quick "then why can't I.. protect her..?" she continue to sob in his chest and making a few crew realising they are hugging eachother. "Because it's not your job. Hood able to defend herself" Her captain pat her head and giving her comfort as best as he could "She's not weak you know?" the captain continue while the blond keep remembering her past "Let it out quickly. The enemies are still in front." as he said it, they hear another shot, forcing Wales back to the cruel reality

XOXOXOXOXO

The battle are not over yet. Wales quickly removing her tears and go back to face her enemies. Now with a huge fury of anger, sadness, and revenge mixing up inside her mind and emotion "I swear to Royal Navy and Hood.. I will avenge your death.. **WE** will avenge your death.." Wales patting her chest as a spirit and to make her remember the death of her 'big sister', the icon of the Royal Navy Battleship, HMS Hood.

Her captain order to turn and avoid the Hood wreck. But as Wales reach her, there are no sign of pieces left. Only a few survivor still swimming in the cold sea. Wales can't help them under enemy fire. Leaving them helplessly drifting in the sea waiting for rescue to arrive. She really hate to let anyone even enemies crew drifting in the sea. After all, most of them got conscripted by the military without any vision of the risk they will soon have.

Wales are adjusting her position and revealing her side completely. At same time using the last 6 guns that still available after many of her auxillery broken down from salvos. Wales continue concentrating fire to Bismarck and ignore Prinz Eugen in front.

"Fire!" More salvo were been made from Wales. The latest salvo she had fired has hit Bismarck hull, the Captain confirm the hit and- ***BANG!** -a shell hit the bridge room.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Navigation Officer who right below the deck of the bridge shout at the voice pipe to check what happened, but it only answered by blood dripping from the voice pipe. He then runs toward the upper bridge and see the unexpected.

He open the door and see lot of smoke coming out from the room. he waves his hand and see more clear as the smoke cleared to the outside. He was shock from what he just saw. He see the inside of the bridge wall tainted with red blood. He see body parts everywhere, Lot of blood splatter everywhere into the glass. Then he see a woman and the captain laying on the ground not moving. Everyone inside the bridge was dead by the shot..

But wait.. he saw the woman make a movement. She survive from the attack with a blood in her face,the officer quickly goes to her and check her state. No wound were spotted, it was a surprise to him. Her clothes did get messy though.

The blonde woman head was dizzy and her hearings is still buzzing from the loud noise "What.. Happened?" Wales cough from the smoke and dust before opening her eyes slowly. Her eyes became wide open as she see lot of bodies laying down. Blood everywhere.. it was like a horror scene in horror story as she see a parts of dead body lying around. The man help her by giving his hand, and then she see the captain laying down in the floor unconscious. "Captain!" She tried to to wake him up and see his state of body.

His clothes are bloody. She doesn't know if it's from him or others, but her captain is not moving. she check his breathing, hoping for a life sign.. _it still breathe!_ She keep shaking his body until an eye movement twitching Wales react quickly "captain! Captain John!" the captain hear her voice and starting to open his eye. There it was, his Navigator Officer and Wales right infront of him with worried face. He felt a burning pain in his stomach "Ahh.." he tried to sit down with Wales and the navigator help.

He see the room who was busy of crews a seconds ago into a bloody and empty one. In the pile of dead bodies, a miracle has shown as one of the crew wake up uninjured. He was shocked of what happened to the other mates. Captain John Leech with an injury on his stomach order a full retreat. Wales turn 160 degree and retreating by deploying a smokescreen. They have been defeated, but they have not yet being destroyed.

XOXOXOXOXO

To her surprise, the germans ship are not following them. If they got 2 more hit in the ship, they would sunk for sure. But the Germans is not interested to chase the last british ship. It was a good news for Wales, atleast she could retreat to the twin cruiser who still following them without any trouble.

The rest of the crew are trying to fix and cleaning the messy red room as they retreat. Wales cannot forget the image of the death of her crews. Not to mention 90% of them is newly recruits with 4 months training. Her mind just want to throw up by the sight of bodies in the room. She and them got forced to go into the battle with very minimum of training. but she must hold every emotions till she reach land again.

Wales remembering the fight as she control the ship, the sinking of almighty Hood, the most shocking thing the Royal Navy—no, The world will ever remembered. _'you are an absolute monster Bismarck.. the world shall remember your action..'_ Wales curse under her breathe as she see a bright sky starting to show up. Her cold emotion are showing up after the fight, she will learn a lot from this experience she gain. The death of her crews and the death of a ship right in front of her, she will surpress her emotion from now on in the rest of the war time.

 _ **The Battle of Denmark Strait is over. Bismarck won the first round.**_


	7. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry, i got busy of farming in Azur Lane and other games. I already finish the story and only need to publish it. Again, I'm very sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

While the twin cruiser keep following the Bismarck from far away, Suffolk telephone was ringing. The pink haired with the cow ear in her head answer it "Yes, This is HMS Suffolk." She heard a tired voice in the other side of the call "Suffolk, this is me, Prince of Wales. Hood was sunk." Suffolk was confuse by it for the first time, Wales repeat it again "I repeat, Hood was sunk into the bottom of ocean by Bismarck."

the girl mind are processing from the words. She realised what it means turn into a shock. She didn't believe it and ask it again "wha-what do you mean Big sister Hood was sunk?" she tried to confirm it, "She got shot from Bismarck right in the ammunition room. Then she explode into 2 pieces..." The image came from her imagination of the words she heard. "But.. But she was the strongest in our navy!" - Wales cut the word "She is the strongest before the war time, But not now. The era has change, Suff." It was true from the blonde words. The new era has arrive, the older one need to change and adapt to the new one before it's too late. Hood, was one of the unlucky ship to not being adapted in this era.

"Suffolk?" Wales didn't hear anything from her for couple of seconds passed. And then, she heard a sound of sob. "no... no... our big sister.. She's.. she's" the rest of the words can't escape from her mouth. Drop of tears are running into her cheeks before falling into the ground. The cowgirl is now crying from her most nicest person she met in the past. Wales end the calls as she sighed, "The Royal Navy have it's dark time."

* * *

A man with his cigarette was working his office and checking every papers in his table, he hear a call near his desk ringing. He answer it. "Sir, HMS Hood has been sunk. The Bismarck still alive and well while going toward the Atlantic." his face became enrage by the news, well from the stress he had been having after the war break out too. He took his smoke on and let a huge cloud of smoke release from his mouth before answering the guy in the telephone.

"I want every single available ship in Atlantic to go toward the Bismarck. Stop every escort mission in the area and call them up for the new mission! You need to destroy the Bismarck no matter what! Sink the Bismarck! Sink the Bismarck right now!" with a loud and clear message, he put off the telephone with a force and continue to smoke while seeing the London busy street.

* * *

Shortly after the call, they spread a crypt message across the Atlantic about the new mission.

Arethusa who was patrolling in the Denmark Strait got the message early on. "big sister Hood.. We will avenge you." she turn her ship and goes toward the Atlantic.

* * *

Fortune and Foxhound was anchored at the port, repairing and resting. Then they heard a sudden alarm and quickly break their card games. After that, they got the news about their big sister death. They both know they are no match for Bismarck. But as long as they can use their radar to find her, they might make a huge help for the Royal Navy.

* * *

A white haired girl was enjoying her breakfast in the colony of Gibraltar until she got the massage from her boss call. She grab a bite before leaving the half eaten food with a payment in the table. "Bismarck.. We will get you" she run fast to the port and goes upstairs toward of HMS Rodney Battlecruiser deck before lift the anchor and sail toward Atlantic ocean. In search of the greatest German battleship, Bismarck.

* * *

Renown and Sheffield who was in Mediterranean sea doing escort commission, begin to abort the mission as they change their way to the west and goes toward the Atlantic to search for Bismarck. Avenging Hood are only in both of their minds right now.

* * *

A black haired woman was checking up pictured of a little girls destroyers in her locked office. She was enjoying the sight of it by giggling and making a weird noise in the room, she was starting to going into her own dream world.. before a sudden knock make her jump and messing up the pictures she hold on her hands. She was in panic and quickly clean it up and hide it under the table before answering the door.

"Ye-Yes?" she open it slightly, making sure it's not her captain.

"the captain order you to go back to the bridge room" she give a nod before closing the door and check up her room to make sure she didn't leave any secret. She open the door and walk toward the bridge.

…

"Bismarck shot down big sis Hood?!" it was unbelievable moment for her to ever think such a ship able to sink Almighty Hood by a single shot. "Where is Bismarck right now?" she quickly ask her captain, he point his finger on the map in the table "Around north of Atlantic Ocean right now.." he lower his voice at the sentence as a doubt "We're going there!" the woman instantly slam the table with a force after hearing the unclear answer

"Well, that is the plan. Ark, we will hold your refit in Boston and chase the Bismarck first" the captain explain his plan to her. The captain clear his throat and fixing up his suit, then he opened his mouth "Turn 180 degree to the east. We shall take down the Bismarck" said him in very manner way. meanwhile Ark Royal was thinking about other things

 _If I able to take down Bismarck, maybe the Destroyers will get close to me as a hero of the Royal Navy! Yes!_ An evilish kind of laugh can be heard "hahaha.. hahahaha... come to me.." she start to imagine about destroyers coming into her _"Big sister Ark destroy the Bismarck!" "Big sister Ark has avenge Big Sister Hood! Yaay!" as they celebrate in her hug_

meanwhile her captain see her blood running into her nose as she daydreaming god-knows-what by opening her hand wide in the air, the captain confuse from her action "Oi, Are you alright?" but his question doesn't pass into her ears and Ark ignore it as she scream while punching her fists into the air

"LET'S GO TAKE DOWN THE BISMARCK FOR OUR SISTER HOOD!"


	8. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Hunt

**Author Note: King George V make an appearance in this story. And it was an OC because Azur Lane did not make King George V design character when I was still writing this. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Hunt**

There was an appearance of a long-haired brown woman with a red cloak in her back covering half of a very decorated and fancy white clothes under it with the golden belt, walking in the deck of King George V battleship. She stop in the railing and looks at the blue skies in the sea. It was her, King George V itself. She and Victorious with the help of the squadron was chasing the Bismarck.

She then continued walking toward one of the 14-inch gun she use in her equipment. She put her finger in the barrel and softly knock it to make a sound, _Looks good._ She said as she continue checking out the rest of the ship. It was calming sea where King George and her squadron are at. But she know a storm is going to came once they reach Bismarck.

She felt her gut to go back to the bridge as an order from her Captain. She go back very swiftly to hear some news of Hood and Prince of Wales engagement from her captain. She salute after she enter the room before asking "What is it sir?" as she see her captain down expression, "Hood.. It's about Hood." George V raise her eyebrow by his unclear explanation words "what about her?" she continued to ask.

The Captain took a breathe before clear his answer "Hood has been defeated.. She got sunk by the Bismarck" His words make her stuck like a statue. _Hood.. sunk?_ The word was stuck in her mind. she doesn't need another repeat from him. It was clear from her hearing. "Ah... So her fate has reach to her.." She cross her hands while looking down into the floor while having flashback about couple hours ago. She did think it was foolish choice by Hood commander Vice-Admiral. After all, Despite about the current age of Hood, he still used her like she is still in her prime. But she didn't think Hood would be destroyed very easily. _What kind of monster able to penetrate her armour like a paper thin..? wait, it's Bismarck._

"The Prime Minister order every single available ship in the Atlantic to go hunt and destroy the Bismarck." he continue the story he got from the call he just have minute ago. Meanwhile, King George V thinking about a ship that accompany Hood when she is engaging.. an image of a short blond with a smile show up in her mind _Wales._

She put up her hand as a question "Sir. What about Wales condition? Is she.. been defeated?" the captain understand her last sentence and clearing up his throat, "Ah yes, Prince of Wales has not been defeated, If you say so. She retreat and joining Suffolk and Norfolk to shadow the Bismarck" his tone was risen up a bit to make sure the woman can hear and understand his word. The brown woman let a smile show up from her face "ah.. thank god she was safe.." her face soften up from hearing the news. The captain give a short chuckle from seeing her rare smile "I'm glad she made it back alive"

Meanwhile in the other ship, Victorious was enjoying the windy sky as she sit in the end of the deck. She suddenly felt an order has been given to her. She quickly go back to the bridge and see her captain. She was given an order from her captain higher-ups to go full speed toward southwest leaving the rest of the Home Fleet in the back for the sake of attacking Bismarck quickly.

The blonde do her role and speed ahead from King George V. In a few hours, the Home Fleet hope Victorious able to find and attack the Bismarck before she made it into deep territory of supply ship lane.

 **In May 24th 1941 13:40 PM**

Bismarck are patrolling the area in her deck ship. It was daytime she continue set sail to the deep Atlantic. She still questioning about her Admiral choice, Why don't she and Prinz finish up the job and sink Prince of Wales? It was an odd choice from her Admiral for sure. She see the deck area slowly being repaired after the fights she had last night

She take a closer look to her main guns. _So, I'm the biggest and strongest battleship now?_ As Bismarck remembered the sunk of the Almighty Hood after she got hit by Bismarck shells. Bismarck smile proudly under the officer hat after getting the title she gained "the power inside me.. are starting to grow" she left her words before going back to her captain where's at.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bismarck captain are discussing with his admiral about the next move in the Atlantic Ocean, He see Bismarck approaching them from behind. "Ah! Bismarck. We will change plan and ported in Brest to refuelling" Bismarck question from his words "Why are we going to former France and not Norway, sir?" she look at her current location in the map, "Well. Because the royal navy are heavily guarded the area in Denmark Strait and the North Sea" he point those area in the map and make a circle.

"I see" confirm Bismarck as she put her finger in her chin. Her Captain boss, Admiral, turn to say "In the meanwhile, Prinz will go on to west france before us." his words make the long haired turn her head "We will let Prinz to be safe first?" as she remember the Royal Navy are chasing her and Prinz. The admiral nod "Well, I guess that's what you can call it."

her captain reach to her side shoulder before left an order "Call Prinz right now to go on without us, we will make her in danger if it continues" Bismarck nod to her captain before leaving the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She call Prinz in her office, for a private matter too.

"Ja?" Prinz answer from the other side

"Prinz, Boss give an order for you to go on into West France without me." she said

"But what about you Bismarck?" Prinz asked her back

"I would be fine." she answer her

"No, I can't leave you" Prinz shake her head as she disagree about the plan

Bismarck know it will be like this as they've been working together in the past months. She thinks for a mere seconds before talking

"Because right now I can't no longer full speed with the damage I have gained from the last fight." she take a breathe first before continue

"And I would slow you down if it continues. Making it more dangerous." Bismarck rest her back in the back of the chair.

"I still won't leave you. Especially your current condition!" the white hair became more insisted by it

"But you will be in danger!" Bismarck rise her voice in the telephone just enough to make the crew curious about it

she take a look around her before lowly say "My mission is to be with you for the rest of the trip." Prinz quickly say it without any care about the other caller words

"But boss give you an order" but her words seems not work into her ears

"tell him to piss off." Prinz are starting to irritate from the order she was given

"I will throw Kapitan from my ship if I have to" she looks at her captain who was busy talking to other crew member.

"...' Bismarck have no words to say left to her

Bismarck give a long sigh that Prinz can heard from the call. It was silence for a few seconds by both side

Bismarck rest her arms in the office table. "Listen Prinz, The whole Royal Navy may targeting me right now, and if you sticking with me, you will be in danger too."

"no-" Prinz try to interrupt but cut short by the light blond

"And I don't want you to die." followed by,

"I don't want you to have an early life." and then,

"I care about you. Prinz." her tone change make the other caller silent

"So please, Listen to me, personally. To go ahead and leave me behind. The Kriegsmarine still need you more than me." her words became softer than she ever does in her lifetime by expressing her honest feeling about the white haired girl.

"But you are too-"

"I'm different. I only being made as an decorative achievement for the Fuhrer" Bismarck remembering the words by rumours in her crew, telling others that the Fuhrer are disliking the cost maintenance and oil usage for Bismarck and planning to be anchored in a shipyard for her much in the future as he starting to focus on his panzer.

"While you, You are still being used for the next upcoming event." she continue in the call while pointing her finger toward the table.

Prinz are have no words to tell in the telephone. She sigh in defeat and shows a smile, a sad smile. "well then, but in one condition." she said to Bismarck

"What is?"

"You will be promise to me that you will get back alive to Brest." Prinz look at the window to see the enormous Bismarck ship sailing near her

"Ja. I will." Bismarck smile in the other side of the call as she tap her table.

Bismarck almost forgot the next message she had been given from the admiral "Oh wait, Don't forget to attack any merchants ships from allies in the way to the port, understand?"

"Ja, well then, See you in port." Prinz nod before ending the call

"See you in port." Bismarck see the other ship from her window office. And ended the call.

Bismarck and Prinz goes outside of the room to the open sky, they see each other as they waved. And then they show little finger raising in the air as a show of a promise.

Shorty after that, Prinz told her captain about the order and begin to speed up from the Bismarck, the white girl see Bismarck standing in the railing deck as she casual wave to the Prinz Eugen ship for a farewell _Please come back safe._ Prinz hope in her mind.

In the meantime, Bismarck recommend a plan to hold the British warships behind her to make sure Prinz can get away safely by buying time. The Admiral and the captain agree and reduce the speed to let the british catch them.

XOXOXOXOXO

 **In May 24th 1941 – 18:39 PM**

The three British ship are still shadowing the bismarck in the atlantic. Wales, who are trying to recover from the damage she got from the fight, are scouting the area while Suffolk informing that the Bismarck are not far from them. Wales take a look around the area, trying to find the german warship that killed Hood in the previous battle.

The sea are foggy like usual, the visibility are reduce quite likely than normal. Wales thought that they are still far from them and decide to go back inside. Until she heard a sudden scream by one of the crew "BISMARCK!" she react quickly and search the surrounding until a flash from the main gun of the bismarck can be seen.

Bismarck has fired her gun toward them now. Wales in a seconds after the flash fired back toward Bismarck in far range, "This will be it." She thought this will be her second battle she ever encounter under a day.

After a few minutes, Bismarck left the scene by firing 1 salvo. Wales who are ready to fight her again are left by a bluff from her. She just want to spit her saliva she had been holding for long time, but knowing it will be bad manner action she will do and decide to swallow it. "Bloody bastard." Bismarck left the blonde unsatisfied and angry for not being able to avenge her close 'sister' Hood.

A few hours later, Victorious release her swordfish to try and attack the Bismarck. She see many swordfish are taking off from the carrier as she wish for every one of them a good luck and come back safely.

Victorious who as a carrier, can feel what happening in the swordfish inside her mind. She see Suffolk in the distance but the planes are going toward her instead in aggressive move.. looks like they are going to attack her without knowing it's a friendly ship. Victorious can only hope for the pilots to not drop the torpedo and targeting Suffolk.

Seconds before the pilots dropping their torpedoes, a bullet fly toward them from the other side. It came from Bismarck anti air guns. The pilots quickly rise the plane from Suffolk while Victorious who are watching inside her mind of the actions release a long breath _thank god they didn't drop it._

The planes are going toward bismarck with bullets flying by, even hitting one of their pilot cheeks. But since the swordfish design are so paperthin, the bullet pierce through the armours without exploding. Few moments later, all of them drop the torpedo but only 1 able to hit the Bismarck. And it hit in the most thickest front armour deck resulting no damage gained.

Victorious who watch everything inside her head, shook her head in defeat. Showing disappoint face toward her captain who waiting for her answer about the plane ambush news. "Damn it." said the captain after he sees her defeat expression.

* * *

 **25th May 1941 – 01:14 AM**

Suffolk starting to lost contact from Bismarck. But the next 2 hours are where she lost completely from Bismarck contact after trying to avoid the U-boats in the area by zig zag. Resulting bad news to whole Royal Navy. Bismarck have once again, escape from their watch.

Bismarck who made a 270 degree turn to starboard able to lose contact from the Royal Navy. But she or any crew didn't know about this. The light blond are looking through map to see possible threat in the way of refuelling, she heard the admiral communicate in the radio for almost 30 minutes now and breaking the radio silence. It's not much of a trouble for them because the Royal Navy are still shadowing them and it won't do a major cover blew up.

But in the other side, the HQ of Royal Navy are trying their best to break the code from the radio signal that they receive from the Bismarck. They had finally know the approximate location of Bismarck. Now every royal navy who hunt the Bismarck are going toward the approximate location they were given by the HQ.

Wales who hearing the news quickly turn her boat and go toward the locations. She was a tired after her fuel going low but she try her best to push until she can give a Bismarck a destructive shells. Her captain meanwhile know she pushed herself too much and her fuel are low.

"Wales, we need to go back right now." said by the captain near her when she steer the wheel, "I can push a bit more.." she became tired for sure by the tone of her.

Her captains put his arm on her shoulder "Look Wales, I know you wanted a revenge.. but with you like this.. this is not good." he try to convince her to turnaround and go back to Scapa Flow for refuel. "No.. I can.." her minds are trying to giving a warning sign to take a rest, but she still try to keep concentrate on her revenge _Please.. just a bit more.._

Her breathe are more louder as her "fuels" became more lower. Her eyes are starting to closing slowly but surely when she tried to denied it. Her captain who seen her current condition decide to take action from now on. "Wales, go take a rest. Now." his words have an order in the meaning and her body begin to listening. She try to resist it but with her current vigorously tired weak condition, she failed very quick and let go the wheels she had been holding.

"I... I'm sorry.. I can't keep on.." she walk backward slowly to let her captain take over the wheels before bowing down lightly, "Don't worry about it. We still have other girls that can avenge Hood right?" said her captain with enthusiast face. Wales completely forgot that many ships are pursuing the Bismarck and her minds suddenly have no worries.

"Ah, yes.." she smiled lightly as she remember the others. She's not the only one who capable to bring Bismarck down after all. Her captain give a few pat in the shoulder before telling her to take a rest in her room.

She look out outside to see Suffolk and Norfolk boat sailing beside her. "I wish you guys a good luck. Destroy Bismarck for our Hood." she whisper under her breathe before yawning and call it a day. Hopefully it can be a peaceful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The pink haired yawned after not resting for a full day. Well it was not common for ships girls to be tired in a mission except a low on fuel. Her captain decide to call it a day and order Norfolk to keep going for a bit while as Suffolk leave for refuels.

"Norfolk. I'm going to rest now. Sorry that I couldn't stay with you." Suffolk apologise in the call while she keep yawning

"don't worry, just leave it to me!" said the red hood girl in the other side of the call and pumping her fist.

They ended the call and exchange a waves of farewell.

Meanwhile Repulse and Victorious has the same condition as the others who had been tired They go back to Scapa Flow, they took a quick call and wishing good luck before leaving King George V alone pursuing the Bismarck.

XOXOXOXOXOX

upon hearing the other ships are returning to the port, Rodney, King George V, Norfolk, Ark Royal, Sheffield, and Renown are the only major ships who are still pursuing the target. All of them are still fit and want a revenge to the current Biggest Battleship in the World. Bismarck.


	9. Chapter 7: The Fall of the Iron Ship

**Chapter 7: The Starting Fall of the Iron Ship**

 **in May 26th - 01:00 AM**

A reconnaissance plane took off from Ireland heading toward the south of atlantic. The plane accidentally spot the oil leaks marks coming from Bismarck in the sea. Upon seeing it, the pilots quickly report it to the radio towers before it reach the HQ. The Royal Navy had just struck of luck _**(RNG)**_ by spotting the Bismarck that had been gone from contact for 7 hours.

King George V and Rodney quickly goes toward the location from the north Atlantic. Meanwhile, Ark Royal, Renown, and Sheffield are trying to cut off Bismarck from the south Atlantic _(Since they are the nearest)_ , The rest of the ship that still available are straight toward the Bismarck without thinking twice of the size and capabilities.

The black haired woman, Ark Royal. A trying to strategize her attack toward the Bismarck with Torpedo Bomber with the help of her captain. In **18:00 PM** , Ark sending her pilots toward the Bismarck with a newly invented magnetic torpedo. She feel a strong wind as many planes take off from the landing carrier.

After a while, she focused her mind to see the action of what happening to the squadron she sent, but a view of a ship she just see make her sweat greatly. "Oh no.. no no no." She start shaking her head while keeping her eyes close. Her captain who see her begin worrying asked "What is it?"

a few seconds pass by as Ark didn't say anything. Her face are in shock "It's.. The squadron.. they drop the torpedoes toward Sheffield!" the captain hearing it suddenly scream "WHAT?!" the captain quickly asked her for more details, "WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?" Ark are trying to searching a good view and see the damage. But no splash or explosion can be seen or heard.

"It seems.. clear.. I think the torpedoes didn't hit her." she give a good news and her captain removing his sweat as he took off his officer hat. "that.. was fortunate.." he shook his head and laugh lowly as he can to take off the stress.

The planes going back to the carriers for loading their torpedoes again, with older design and not the new one with magnetic. Ark say to one of the pilots to be careful next time and not dropping at the wrong ship. 1 and half hour later the squadron of swordfish take off again for another round as Ark try to cover her eyes from the dust made by the planes turbulence.

Ark close her eyes again to see the live action of what's happening in the squadron. She see Bismarck in the distance and the plane are going toward her. "We found it!" she tell her captain about the news. As the planes goes lower and closer to drop the torpedoes, Ark just spot a person right before the plane rise up after dropping the torpedoes. she see a long haired woman with officer hat standing in the front deck, she immediately think it was Bismarck herself.

"So it's you.." She whisper to herself as she seen the figure in the deck, watching the planes attacking her ship with lot of torpedoes. Seconds later, she heard an explosion and see the splash coming from the water. It hit the target. "We hit it captain!" she shout to the captain who are fisting for the damage they create "Yes!" her captain are shouting with full determination.

XOXOXOXOXOX

In the other side of the view, Bismarck see many torpedo bombers are rushing toward her. She know she can't escape from it. She prepare herself by holding in the railing fence, awaiting the incoming damage she will receive. One of the planes are going so close that it almost hit the radar as they try to pull up quickly as they can.

 ***Bahm *Bahm** an explosion just occurred in the lower deck of Bismarck. The torpedo has hit her body, causing her lower human body in pain like she had been shotted. Bismarck fell weak and her knee hit the floor as her other hand keep holding the railing. "Scheiße." she curse from the pain she receive as looking up and see the enemy plane retreating.

She tried to walk but every step she took, she felt her both ankles nerves hurt. This is not normal for her who have been athletic and healthy even when she was in mission. Something must be wrong with the propeller or the rudder, she thought herself about it.

She go back to the bridge, but met a very chaotic aura inside the room. Many crews are running around and try to fix the lower deck. Bismarck see her captain and the Admiral discussing the plan in very quick pace that she can't understand most of it. One of the crew shout to the captain about the steering won't turning. "ah." Bismarck now understand why her ankle are feeling so in pain, she nod very small while waiting for her captain next order.

An hour pass by after the attack. It felt like long time for the whole people inside the Bismarck. She cannot move her steering as the rudder stuck 12 degrees. Not much can do about it and many crew starting to feel tired. She see her Captain shake hus head as he look down at the blueprint of the ship. "It cannot be fixed." said him to his Admiral who are watching the area with binoculars.

The Captain start to lose hope about returning Bismarck safely and her Admiral, well. He just silent for a while. He may know this is are impossible to return and thinking what's the best for surviving the longest as they possibly could. He gave a sigh and raising his officer head to shake his hair from sweating.

"This may be it.." The Admiral open his words and trying to calm his mind. Bismarck in the other hand, are feeling pretty low right now, it might be because the crews morale start to decrease heavily. She lean her body against the wall and begin to think about Prinz. Is she safe? Is she alright? Is she reaching the port already? Her thoughts starting to rushing in about other ships status.

 _Tirpitz, Prinz Eugen, Admiral Hipper, Scharnhorst, Gneisenau... I probably cannot go back to the port.._ her arm are begin to closing as she touch the wall _Es tut mir leid.. Forgive me for not able to going back_ a white hair girl smiling image show up in her mind as she said sorry. Her cold face are warming up and she try not to allow it to be warmer than currently she have right now. She try to look away from others and hold her cold hand with soft move as the emotion crawling and crawling to her mind. She may have to tear up if it keep going.

Her captain who seen the woman face hiding from everyone view reach out to her. His contact in her shoulder make the woman jolt from surprise, "ah," she look to the person who touch her, it was Captain Ernst Lindemann. "Ah, kapitan. You.. surprise me." she try to shrug off her sadness since it was unprofessional for a ship to cried when in mission.

"We're not done yet Bismarck." as he try to make her face look toward him, she do a few shake "Ah yes." she take a breath before look to her captain. Her captain look to her eyes for a moment as their height almost match up. Her blue soft eyes show a sorrowful feeling. He blinked and touch her officer hat "Well, you may need some fresh air so your not holding back anything. Because I heard people can't die peacefully if they hold something inside their mind" he tip the hat deep and making her head duck before leave her alone again.

Bismarck see her captain going outside to take a fresh air. _He's right._ Bismarck follow his captain advice and go outside. He took the opposite of the door and see one of the crew sitting in outside. They look tired and became hopeless about the condition. But they know they must survive even after the ship sunk for the sake of their family. Bismarck gaze make the young crewmate gain attention toward her, "Hey, fraulein, may I ask who are you?"

Bismarck can't answer that publicly about her identity, but it's weird for one of the crew not knowing or figure out who she is after serving her for quite a while now. She gave no answer and look away from the person sitting near her, "You have been following us for quite awhile now." the young guy feel the windy night with his whole body "I reckon we don't have any female seaman in here." he became more curious about her "So I wonder, who are you really, Fraulein?" he gave quite a look of questioned face to her when she look toward the young guy again.

"..."

There was a pause before Bismarck answer the question "Ich heiße Bismarck." the crewmate reaction was quite calm from the answer. He just nod as a confirmation he receive, "Are you new here?" Bismarck question back and look to the person with a cold face like usual "Kinda, 3 months now." he took a water cup near him before standing up. "I just can't believe that Bismarck have a human form" he shake his head before leaving her, but he give a quick words on the way "Du bist wunderschön, frau Bismarck." he gave a small wave. Bismarck have a weird feeling in her neck from the compliment she heard and decide to shake it off like it was nothing.

She was left alone again.. she felt the wave hitting her.. she heard bird squawking above her. she see the time in her watch, it was midnight. And the enemies are not far off from her, she may need to write her last will for the other Kriegsmarine. She walk toward her office and grab a few paper to begin writing her last message. In the process of writing, her eyes are wet and she wipe it off before it fell from her eyes. It may be a good thing to release her emotions while writing.


End file.
